Twister
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Yeah... bad title I know... I'm good at those. Anyway this is a sequal type thing to 7 Minutes in Heaven and Spin the Bottle. Axel/Roxas Rated M for a reason


Blue-Chan: heya… this is dedicated to sinamenraesanpeptort2 on Quizilla because she's awesome ^^

You don't have to read 7 Minutes in Heaven or Spin the Bottle. This can kinda stand on its own two feet I guess. I tried my best to explain the situation of what happened in the previous stories but I don't think I did it very well.

Warnings: Sex and our little Roxy is a masochist, bless him…

--

Axel sat back down in the circle looking a bit smug. Demyx was finally going to get laid.

"We can't play Spin the Bottle with only 4 players! It'd get boring!" Sora complained. "Isn't there anything else?" Axel lifted himself up again and started looking around the room; he opened a cupboard and smirked.

"There's Twister in here!" he yelled and Sora squeaked excitedly.

"I love that game!" he said while running up behind Axel and taking the box from him. "I haven't played this in ages, who's going to spin?"

"I'll do it. I'm not quite ready to embarrass myself that much" Roxas stated as he took the spinner out of the box and sat on the sofa while Riku and Axel laid the mat on the floor. "Okay, you ready?" The other three nodded enthusiastically and so Roxas span the arrow on the spinner. "Right foot green" Sora squeaked as he nearly slipped off the mat.

"I told you, you shouldn't play Twister in socks" Riku chuckled as Sora composed himself.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" the smallest of the players said. "Spin again!"

"Right hand green"

"Next!"

"… Left foot green"

"Why is everything on green?" Axel asked rhetorically as he shuffled himself to place his left foot on the green circle. "And there aren't any greens left anyway! Spin again!"

"Right hand yellow"

"Finally… Sora, as nice as it is, I don't want your ass in my face" Riku stated as he turned his face away.

"Well sorry! I can't help it!" the brunette said as he tried to move, ending up squeaking loudly as his foot slipped and he crashed onto the mat. Axel ended up slipping next trying to balance while controlling his laughter. He landed on Riku who also fell over. Roxas was sitting in a giggle fit.

"I guess there's no winner there" he said after catching his breath.

"I think I won! The only reason I fell was coz Axel is fell on me!" Riku said.

"Blame your boyfriend and his girlish squeak there, that's what made me slip" Axel retorted, smirking.

"Why is everyone blaming me?"

"Because you never fight back" Roxas said. "What are we gonna do n-" Roxas was cut off as they all heard a loud groan from the bathroom.

"Ha-ha! Zexion got himself some ass!" Axel cheered.

"Demyx bottomed?" Riku asked with wide eyes. Roxas shut the living room door so the noises were muffled.

"As happy as I am for those two, I don't wanna be hearing that"

"We're gonna go outside for a while" Sora said happily, dragging Riku out the door and shutting it behind them, leaving Axel and Roxas staring after them.

"I don't wanna know" Roxas said, turning around just to be pulled to into a strong embrace.

"We're alone Roxy…" Axel stated, nuzzling the blonde teens head.

"Axeeeeellll! Not in Cloud's living room!"

"Why? Zexion and Demyx did it in the bathroom, poor Cloud's gonna have to go in the kitchen sink"

"That's gross… and exactly why we shouldn't do it in the living room. Cloud isn't going to be able to walk into any room in this house."

"Except the bedroom." Roxas just glared at him. "C'mon! You don't expect me to listen to two pairs of guys having hot sweaty mansex and not get horny!" Roxas rolled his eyes, but could feel his restraint wearing down. He too had been affected by the sounds of his friends. "Please Roxas. They need never know" The blonde sighed.

"Fine…" The redhead grinned before catching Roxas' lips in a searing kiss, lying the blonde down on the sofa beneath him. Clothing was quickly disposed of, being thrown haphazardly to the floor. The pyro kissed down his lover's body, starting just below the jaw, down to his chest and taking a nipple into his mouth. He sucked on the skin wrenching moans from Roxas' throat, the smaller body arching upwards to Axel's. "Axel, please hurry up. Sora and Riku could be back any minute." Roxas bit out. Axel smirked and settled himself between the younger boy's legs, sticking his tongue out to tease the other's opening. The blonde gasped. The wet muscle travelled up, leaving a moist trail all the way up to the tip of Roxas' erection. Roxas was writhing in front of him and it was almost impossible for the pyro to wait.

"Roxy, I don't have anything to make it easier" he whispered, nuzzling the other's thigh.

"I don't care! Please, just hurry up!" Roxas' eyes were shut tight and his teeth were clenched together. Axel inwardly shrugged and positioned himself, thrusting all the way in quickly. Roxas cried out loudly. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but it sent wave after wave of pleasure through his body. "Axel, Move" he bit out. Axel grit his teeth and pulled out before thrusting back in hard. Roxas' body arched as his prostate was hit dead on. "God, harder" he gasped, rocking his hips in time with Axel's now harsh thrusts. They were too far gone to think about being quiet now, moaning each other's names out loudly as their climaxes approached. Roxas reached a hand between them to start pumping his own arousal while Axel leaned down and latched his lips and teeth onto Roxas' neck. That did it for the blonde and he came with a harsh cry, Axel's groan of completion came not a second afterwards and he collapsed on top of his smaller lover.

Both their heads popped up as the door burst open. Sora ran in and yelled "I LOVE BOOBS!" before running out and slamming the door again. Axel and Roxas looked at each other with clear 'What the hell?" expressions before shaking their heads and getting cleaned up.

Once dressed Roxas collapsed on the sofa they had just left, looking like he could sleep for a year. Axel smiled fondly at him before walking towards the door.

"I'm going to find a blanket, you look tired."

--

Blue-Chan: mwahhaha… yeah… I think this one was a bit crappy but oh well. It's over with. And **KitaraStrife **I hope this answers on **7 Minutes in Heaven**. They did have clothes on under the blanket. X3

And you'll have to wait for the next story to find out what Sora's outburst thing was all about. ^^


End file.
